


L’aurore, aux doigts écarlates

by Jainas



Series: L’aurore, aux doigts écarlates [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will, Developing Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hannibal in Love, Killing, M/M, Morning After, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03, Will's becoming
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La seule chose que Will retient de la chute est l’étau intime des bras d’Hannibal se refermant autour de ses épaules, un instant parfait en suspension dans la pénombre grise de l’aube, au-dessus des flots roulants de l’Atlantique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’aurore, aux doigts écarlates

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne pouvais rêver plus belle fin à la saison -et peut-être à la série- que The Wrath of the Lamb, qui a fait des choses innommables à mes émotions et a captivé toute mon attention durant les quelques semaines qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire ce one-shot.  
> Je vous propose donc ma version de ce qui se passe immédiatement après la chute, (puisque bien évidemment ils survivent, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus ) et j'en profite pour explorer la psychologie de Will, sa descente vers le côté obscur et la manière dont il considère Hannibal.  
> On peut donc considérer cette fic comme un happy-ending, si par cela on entent "ils survivent pour pouvoir tuer plus de gens ensemble" (cette série fait également des choses innommables à mon sens moral).
> 
> Écrit comme de juste en écoutant "Love Crime" en boucle. Bonne lecture !

_Oh, les cieux / tourbillonnant de tes yeux_

 

La seule chose que Will retient de la chute est l’étau intime des bras d’Hannibal se refermant autour de ses épaules, un instant parfait en suspension dans la pénombre grise de l’aube, au-dessus des flots roulants de l’Atlantique. Puis la torsion de son corps contre le sien qui les oriente pieds en avant, ou presque ; le choc, l’impact foudroyant des flots glacés qui se fendent sous eux, se referment. Ils sont sous la surface, ballottés par le courant et les vagues, les remous créés par la falaise toute proche. Ils s’enfoncent et le corps entier de Will brûle : de froid ; de douleur, le sel dans ses plaies ; du manque d’oxygène, bientôt. De la mise à mort commise à deux, encore, de la pulsion glorieuse de désir et de prédation, de la clarté de la vision qui s’est imposée à lui.

Sous ses mains Hannibal est immobile et sombre doucement, l’entraîne avec lui, dans ses bras. Il a touché l’océan avant lui, de trois quart, a amorti en partie l’impact, mais ce dernier dû l’assommer. Une mort clémente, songe vaguement Will. Être inconscient et ne pas sentir l’eau glaciale envahir ses poumons quand le corps ne résistera plus au besoin de prendre une goulée, ne pas être lucide lorsque le courant le jettera contre les récifs comme une poupée désarticulée.

Mais aussitôt la pensée en lui, il sait qu’Hannibal détesterait partir en silence, trahi par un réflexe automatique de son corps, sans se battre jusqu’à la dernière seconde. Et il sait aussi qu’il ne veut pas mourir, trop tard.

Le désir est encore en lui, plus fort que le sursaut d’instinct moral et de rejet qui l’a poussé par-delà le rebord de la falaise, la prise de conscience qu’il a atteint un point de non-retour. Mais à présent qu’il sombre dans les abîmes du tombeau marin, il sait que la mort n’est pas préférable au Devenir que lui a dévoilé Hannibal, ni même à la certitude que ce dernier est inéluctable.

Il ne peut se sauver, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de vouloir vivre.

 

Ils crèvent la surface de l’eau à l’instant où sa vision commençait à s'obscurcir et Will prend une longue inspiration désespérée, avale un peu d’eau quand une vague les bouscule et l’immerge de nouveau, ajuste la prise de son bras passé sous les aisselles d’Hannibal. La falaise représente le danger le plus immédiat et il tente péniblement de les en éloigner, haletant et ballotté, luttant contre les crocs de l’eau noire couronnée d’écume, tiré vers le bas par le poids -mort- du corps dans ses bras.

C’est une issue aussi inenvisageable que sa propre noyade.

Il n’a pas de souffle à sacrifier, mais il libère son bras droit qui les maintenait à la surface, ne se fiant plus qu’à la force de ses jambes pour ne pas couler totalement. Il ramène sa main libre -déjà presque insensible de froid- contre le torse d’Hannibal, tâtonne le long de son flanc jusqu’à la blessure laissée par le Dragon, enfonce brutalement ses doigts dans la plaie de sortie de la balle. Contre lui, Hannibal se raidit en reprenant conscience, presque un spasme, puis se débat instinctivement contre la prise de Will, les entraînant sous les flots tournoyant.

Il cesse de lutter dès qu’il prend conscience de la situation, bat des jambes pour aider Will à les remettre à flot et inspire profondément dès que son visage est à l’air libre, tousse et recrache un peu d’eau salée. Il se laisse maintenir à la surface le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis serre une fois le bras qui le soutient en une demande muette et se dégage, tourne sur lui-même pour les mettre face à face. Au-dessus d’eux la grisaille de l’aurore commence à peine à se teinter d’un bleu délicat, mais la luminosité est suffisante pour distinguer la demi-lune tranchante du sourire satisfait qui découvre les dents d’Hannibal lorsque son regard se pose sur Will, avant qu’il ne lève la tête vers la falaise noire qui les surplombe, s’oriente.

“Il y a une plage… à cinq cent mètres sur la droite…” halète-t-il entre deux brasses, la voix rauque de douleur et de froid, et Will hoche la tête en réponse, se met à nager.

 

La marée est descendante et le courant en leur faveur, les gardant éloignés des brisants plus facilement que Will ne le craignait. Mais pour autant chaque brasse n’en est pas moins une lutte harassante contre la fatigue et la douleur, contre les vagues qui menacent à tout instant de les submerger, contre le froid qui chasse progressivement toute sensation de leurs extrémités. Même blessé Hannibal est le meilleur nageur, mais à mi-parcours l’épaule gauche de Will -celle poignardée par Dolarhyde- refuse de continuer à fonctionner ; les muscles se contractent une fois dans une pulsation foudroyante, puis ne répondent plus. Il boit la tasse avant qu’Hannibal ne l’atteigne et ne l’aide à passer en position dorsale, un bras placé sous l'aisselle et maintenant son poignet opposé au niveau de sa poitrine. Sa tête est calée entre la joue d’Hannibal et le dessus de son épaule, miroir presque parfait de la position qu’ils avaient quand Will l’a ramené à la surface. Il se laisse remorquer le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis recommence à battre des jambes pour soulager son compagnon qui faiblit, avant de lui faire signe de le relâcher. Son épaule ne lui permet plus de nager de face, mais il peut continuer à flotter et à avancer, tant qu’Hannibal est là pour le guider.

Les premiers rayons du soleil rasent à peine les vagues quand ils atteignent finalement la plage, une bande grise prise entre le bouillonnement de l’écume et une dune basse couverte d’herbes pâles couchées par le vent, ahanants et à bout de force. Ils n’ont pied que pour les derniers mètres et progressent agrippés l’un à l’autre, se stabilisant mutuellement contre le tiraillement de la houle qui refuse de les laisser s’échapper.

Will tombe à genoux dans le sable, se retient de justesse d’y basculer de tout son long uniquement parce que son compagnon le retient. L’épaule d’Hannibal s’appuie contre la sienne, le seul point de chaleur au monde et ils se regardent, pantelants et en vie.

“Debout”, croasse finalement Hannibal en montrant l’exemple, en traînant un Will titubant à sa suite.

Ils remontent la plage, courbés contre le vent glacial, franchissent la dune en trébuchant sur les racines et les herbes dans la pénombre encore indistincte, traversent un rideau d’arbres jusqu’à la route. Ce n’est pas celle qui mène à la maison sur la falaise.

“La ville la plus proche est à une dizaine de kilomètres, annonce Hannibal en s’engageant vers le Nord.

\- Ni toi ni moi n’irons aussi loin, fait remarquer Will en pressant sa main libre sur sa blessure. La mer a lavé le sang du visage d’Hannibal, mais de dos comme de face le beige de son pull en cachemire est dévoré d’une auréole écarlate qui s’étend doucement malgré la pression qu’il exerce sur son flanc.

\- Nous verrons bien comment les dés tomberont, balaie-t-il avec l’insouciance arrogante si caractéristique de sa confiance -jusque-là plutôt justifiée- en sa capacité à s’adapter et à survivre. Il y a aussi quelques maisons de vacances isolées plus près. Ne vas-tu pas m’inciter à me rendre ? ajoute-t-il avec une curiosité qui n’a rien de feinte.

Will hausse les épaules et grimace, laisse leurs épaules se toucher.

\- J’aurais plus de succès à essayer de convaincre le soleil de ne pas se lever, non ?

\- Hum, une force inéluctable de la nature. Dois-je être flatté ?

\- Retourner à la maison pour les premiers soins, même au risque de s’y faire rejoindre par le FBI, est la ligne de conduite qui augure le mieux pour notre survie mutuelle…

\- Il y a fort peu de temps de cela, je n’aurais pas dit que c’était ta préoccupation première.

Ce n’est pas un reproche, simplement une constatation, et cela peut-être autant que le reste et l’épuisement pousse Will à répondre honnêtement. Au point où ils en sont...

\- J’ai paniqué. J’ai su que je n’aurais pas la force de refuser une troisième fois.”

Hannibal ne pose pas la question évidente. A la place il se tourne à demi vers lui et ses traits se contractent brièvement de douleur avant de reprendre leur expression impassible quand il lève la main et que ses doigts viennent suivre le tracé béant sur la joue de Will. La blessure laissée par le poignard de Dolarhyde traverse de part en part jusqu’à l’intérieur de sa bouche et la lame a également entamé sa langue, même si ce n’est pas suffisant pour l’empêcher de parler. La douleur qui irradie sur tout son visage le rend incapable d’estimer le reste des dégâts éventuels.

“Même si elle est traitée au plus tôt il y a de fortes chances qu’elle laisse une cicatrice importante, commente Hannibal.

\- Jaloux qu’elle concurrence la tienne ?

Parfois, lorsqu’il prend Hannibal en défaut ou rétorque d’une manière que ce dernier n’anticipait pas, il y a sur son visage une fixité que Will a fini par identifier comme l’instant de latence avant qu’il ne compose sur son masque toujours si soigneusement ajusté une expression appropriée. Cette fois ci, il ne prend même pas la peine de remettre ce dernier en place. La question est considérée avec attention après la surprise première, puis les doigts d’Hannibal remontent jusqu’à la fine ligne horizontale qui entame le front de Will, les vestiges de sa tentative interrompue de trépanation, avant de redescendre.

\- Non, répond-t-il finalement. Parce que celle-ci est à nous deux et qu’elle me rappellera cette nuit, et ce que nous avons fait ensemble.”

Sa voix est rauque d’une émotion qui trouve écho en Will et il se détourne, reprend la marche de son pas boitillant.

Il n’y a rien à nier et guère plus à dire pour l’instant.

 

Ils marchent suffisamment longtemps pour rejoindre une route plus large, pour que l’adrénaline retombe complètement et que chaque pas supplémentaire ne soit plus qu’un acte de volonté et de violence auto-infligée, une victoire supplémentaire de l’esprit sur le corps. Will avance avec une sorte de férocité obstinée et à ses côtés Hannibal boite bas, ses traits creusés autour de la bouche et des yeux, les lèvres serrées et violettes de froid. Il lui faut un moment pour identifier le bourdonnement grandissant comme le bruit d’un moteur se rapprochant et il entraîne Hannibal avec lui dans l’ombre des pins qui bordent la route, avant qu’un virage encore éloignée ne dévoile une camionnette grise, et non la voiture de police qu’il craignait.

“Laisse-moi faire”, ordonne-t-il en titubant vers la route, main pressée contre sa blessure, tandis que son compagnon recule et disparaît entre les troncs. La chemise de luxe fournie par Hannibal est si définitivement irrécupérable que la notion même en est ridicule, et il ne doit pas projeter une impression tout à fait rassurante, mais d’un autre côté un homme seul, blessé, trempé, en chemise et sans veste, dit plus victime d’une agression qui a dérapé que tueur en fuite… Et effectivement la camionnette ralenti en le voyant, puis s’arrête quand il lui fait signe et trébuche au milieu de la route.

Le conducteur descend la fenêtre et jure quand il a une meilleure vue de Will.

“Oh, putain, mec ! Est-ce que ça va ? Qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivé ??

\- J’ai été attaqué”, répond Will en fixant l’oreille droite de l’homme pour éviter de croiser son regard.

Il ajuste son langage corporel, dit tout ce qu’il faut pour désamorcer la méfiance potentielle de  l’homme, puis l’inciter à quitter l'abri de la cabine pour venir l’aider à rejoindre le siège passager. Mais quand ce dernier est à ses côtés, il bouge avec un élan explosif dont il ne se pensait pas capable, se glisse dans son dos et crochète son cou dans un étranglement sanguin. Son épaule droite est peut-être presque complètement figée, mais la taille de sa proie met la gravité de son côté et son avant-bras est mobile, suffisamment fort pour jour le rôle de point d'appui et de contrôle de la pression exercée en venant s’appuyer sur l’arrière de la nuque.

L’homme se débat bien sûr. Surpris, mais la position de Will est bonne, et dès qu’il parvient à l’ajuster il ne faut pas plus d’une dizaine d’interminables seconde pour que les efforts de sa proie se tarissent, que ses mains s’immobilisent sur l’avant-bras autour de son cou, retombent. Will accompagne sa chute maladroitement et met un genoux en terre, lève les yeux pour découvrir qu’Hannibal a quitté le couvert des arbres et est venu s’appuyer contre le capot de la camionnette, d’une manière qui le frappe comme plus épuisée que nonchalante. Mais quel que soit son état physique, l’intensité de son attention focalisée sur Will est palpable, craque entre eux comme un arc électrique. Même à distance l’obscurité derrière ses yeux est perceptible. Il  a l’air d’un affamé qui vient de se voir offrir un festin.

Connaissant ses appétits, la métaphore n’a pas grand-chose de positif.

“Impressionnant travail d’approche, murmure Hannibal. J’aurais aimé avoir l’occasion de t’observer pêcher.

Will relâche sa prise et fait mine de se redresser.

\- Que comptes-tu faire de lui ?

Hannibal à l’air honnêtement curieux, comme si la question était un point théorique intéressant.

\- Le mettre à l’arrière du camion.

\- Et ensuite ?

Will ne dit rien, piégé. Quel que soit le détail ou le délai d’action, il n’y a que trois options finales : relâcher l’homme, l’emprisonner indéfiniment, le tuer.

La première lancera inévitablement la traque après eux, la seconde est difficilement envisageable pour des raisons pratiques vu leur situation actuelle -sans compter qu’une captivité prolongée entre les mains d’Hannibal Lecter n’a probablement rien d’une alternative positive. La troisième...

“Ce n’est pas mon dessein, proteste-t-il, dents serrées.

\- Non, convient Hannibal sans discuter. Mais c’est un témoin. Est-ce ton dessein de rester libre ? Si oui tu dois faire des choix.

Will hésite, baisse les yeux sur ses mains qui encadrent le coude l’homme, reposant sur le kaki de sa veste. La chaleur de son corps inconscient traverse ses vêtements mouillés, irradie contre ses cuisses et son torse.

\- Es-tu curieux de savoir ce que ça fait de tuer un homme de sang-froid, Will ? demande Hannibal. Pas dans l’exercice de tes fonctions, pour sauver une vie ou en état de légitime défense, ni même dans le feu de l’action. Tuer quelqu’un qui pourrait être qualifié d’innocent, sans aucune justification aux yeux de la société, sans aucune circonstance atténuante. C’est très différent de tout ce que tu as fait jusque-là.

Les mains de WIll tremblent, pas uniquement de froid. Il regrette la mort des agents fédéraux lors de l’attaque par le Dragon, mais d’une manière abstraite, distante, alors que c’est son plan qui les a mené à la tombe...Et malgré son corps palpitant entre ses bras, il en est de même pour la vie de cet homme qui a eu l’erreur d’être prêt à jouer les bons samaritains.

Il a passé presque cinq ans à se battre contre ce qu’Hannibal voyait en lui, à l’écraser encore et encore. A essayer vainement de creuser la distance entre l’acte de tuer et celui d’aimer le faire, puis le fait de le désirer pour lui-même. Son empathie ne lui est d’aucune utilité, seul son sens moral le retient, l’idée que d’une certaine manière ce serait laisser Hannibal gagner… Sauf que le choix a été fait quand il a choisi de vivre, qu’il a compris que ce n’était pas une lutte dont l’un d’eux émergerait victorieux, mais un gain mutuel.

Tout ce qui vient après le moment où il a décidé de se sauver lui-même, de sauver Hannibal, n’en est que la suite logique, inévitable.

“ Crains-tu ce que tu Deviens ?, demande encore Hannibal, et Will l’examine avec détachement, se demande comment il a pu se laisser duper par l’idée qu’il ne ressentait rien.

\- Oui.

\- Vas-tu de nouveau chercher à y échapper ?

Will ferme les yeux, les rouvres. Derrière Hannibal l’aurore aux doigts écarlates marbre le ciel, la pointe des pins est enflammée de lumière. Le jour nouveau est là, finalement.

Il rouvre les yeux, cherche le regard du tueur qui lui fait face.

\- Non.”

 

\---

 

Ils ne sont pas trop de deux pour charger le corps sans vie à l’arrière de la camionnette, entre deux boîtes à outil et un amas de bric et de broc à l’utilité indiscernable. Will prélève la veste de sa victime pour dissimuler sa chemise tachée de sang et essayer de conserver un peu de chaleur ; Hannibal fait une compresse et des bandages de fortune de son T-shirt, hérite sans même une moue dubitative d’un bonnet et d’une couverture un peu graisseuse mais épaisse qui étaient stockés dans une caisse à l’arrière.

Une fois le coffre refermé il vacille et Will le retient, ils s’appuient l’un contre l’autre une nouvelle fois et respirent de concert, agrippés l’un à l’autre comme s’ils étaient encore en train de chuter, ou de lutter contre l’océan. Lorsqu’ils se séparent finalement, Hannibal dépose un baiser chaste contre les boucles empoissées de sel de Will, juste à la limite de son front, avant de boiter vers l’avant de la camionnette. Il se déplace avec la dignité précautionneuse d’un grand fauve blessé, manifestement amoindri mais pas moins terriblement dangereux.

Les papiers de l’homme -Nicholas Freeman, 34 ans- donnent tous la même adresse et il n’y a pas de photo de famille dans son portefeuille ou dans le revers du pare-soleil.

“J’ai un autre pied à terre que le FBI n’a jamais découvert, indique Hannibal en se glissant avec une raideur circonspecte à la place passager, irradiant un contentement profond malgré ses traits tirés par la douleur. Mais il est à une dizaine d’heures de route d’ici, nous avons besoin d’une étape avant d’être en état de l’atteindre.

\- Et s’il a de la famille malgré les apparences ? Une maison de vacances…

\- aura probablement un système de sécurité et un garde-manger vide. C’est une meilleure option.

Will s’installe au volant, hausse son épaule valide.

\- Allons-y, alors.”

Le GPS de la camionnette les mène à bon port, une petite maison qui ne paye pas de mine, dans un quartier semi-résidentiel. La télécommande dans le vide-poche leur épargne d’avoir à s’exposer pour manipuler la porte du garage fermé et une fois à l’abri des regards ils accèdent à l’intérieur de la maison sans même avoir besoin d’utiliser le trousseau de clés.

Will pensait être déstabilisé par le fait d’évoluer dans l’espace privé de l’homme qu’il a tué, mais l'expérience est loin d’être aussi difficile qu’il ne le craignait. Ses années avec le FBI l’ont apparemment immunisée à l’inconfort ou au sentiment de décalage inhérents au fait d’explorer la demeure d’étrangers morts. La maison est vide et silencieuse, et lorsqu’il qu’ils traversent la pénombre des pièces désertes il a quelques flashs de Freeman, plus qu’il n’en n’a eu pendant qu’il le tuait. Mais ce n’est pas l’intensité de ressenti qu’il a lorsqu’il entre dans la tête d’un tueur, simplement des aperçus, tous terriblement normaux, rien de plus que ce qu’il lit des gens qu’il croise parfois, ou avec lesquels il passe une minute coincé dans un ascenseur. Des sentiments banaux, frustration envers son patron, solitude, le plaisir de l’effort sur le banc de musculation qui occupe un recoin du salon… Et il regrette d’avoir eu à le tuer, mais il en comprend la nécessité, et il le referait si c’était à refaire.

Il n’y a rien dans l’esprit de feu Richard Freeman dans lequel il risque de se perdre, et la précarité de leur situation, la présence silencieuse d’Hannibal à ses côtés l’en détournent bien vite.

Il y a beaucoup à faire. Hannibal se concentre sur les aspects pratiques, explore l’espace avec efficacité malgré la lenteur avec laquelle il se déplace à présent, courbé sur lui-même et ses blessures. Tire les rideaux des fenêtres qui donnent sur la rue pour s’assurer qu’ils ne seront pas vu, pendant que Will verrouille la porte d’entrée de l'intérieur, au cas où ; trouve la salle de bain, une pile de serviettes propres et l’armoire à pharmacie qui se révèle bien fournie, quoi que pas tout à fait assez à son goût, s’il faut en croire son léger froncement de sourcil.

“La première chose à faire est de nous réchauffer et de nettoyer au maximum les plaies, ordonne-t-il en poussant le chauffage d’appoint dans la cuisine puis en mettant à bouillir une soupière d’eau. Nous avons été chanceux. La froideur de l’océan aurait pu nous mettre en état de choc, à la place elle a ralenti la circulation de notre sang et agit comme un antalgique… Mais c’est à double tranchant... Tu as recommencé à grelotter, c’est bon signe…”

Les vêtements souillés sont abandonnés par terre et leurs blessures nettoyées avec expertise, d’abord à l’eau chaude, pour rincer le sel et les débris éventuels, puis à l’alcool.

La plaie de sortie sur l’abdomen d’Hannibal est propre et ce dernier la panse lui-même, mais dans le bas de son dos la blessure d’entrée a laissé un cratère concave et à vif, que Will se charge de nettoyer en profondeur.

La trousse de secours ne contient que des antidouleurs généralistes, et le docteur est pâle comme la mort le temps que Will ait fini d’œuvrer.

“C’est une trajectoire directe, commente Hannibal une fois les bandages en place, d’un ton docte que désamorce les vacillements dans sa voix. Au vu des points d’entrée et de sortie, aucun organe vital ne devrait avoir été touché. Le risque principal est que la balle ait endommagé les viscères, ou que des fibres de cachemire soient restées quelque part dans la plaie, mais il n’y a rien de plus que nous puissions faire contre cela avec les moyens dont nous disposons pour l’instant.”

Will serre son épaule en un encouragement silencieux et est soudainement frappé par la prise de conscience que leur premier contact physique en trois ans à eu lieu à peine quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu’ils tuaient un homme ensemble. Qu’il est singulier alors, ce confort qu’il ressent à proximité d’Hannibal, cette facilité à étendre la main et à le toucher, ce soulagement viscérale et cette étrangeté indicible quand leurs corps sont en contact. Il pourrait chuter éternellement entre ses bras, songe-t-il. Mais bien sûr la tasse finie toujours par atteindre le sol et se briser. Impossible de revenir en arrière, même s’il le souhaitait.

Ils attendent un quart d’heure, pendant lequel il aide Hannibal à se nettoyer puis à enfiler une paire de pantalons de jogging et un sweat à capuche prélevés dans la penderie, qui lui vont terriblement mal. Ce dernier réclame l’ordinateur portable que Freeman a laissé allumé dans son salon et utilise la carte de crédit de ce dernier pour commander des antidouleurs de niveau III, des antibiotiques et tout une pharmacopée d’accès plus ou moins légal en ligne.

“Et cinquante dollars de plus pour une livraison en urgence”, conclue-t-il avec satisfaction sous le regard songeur de Will. “On trouve vraiment de tout sur internet de nos jours...”

Quand la quadruple dose de Tylenol commence à faire effet et que ses mains sont redevenues à peu près stables, Hannibal suture avec soin l’épaule puis la joue de Will avant d’immobiliser son bras avec une écharpe de fortune.

“Nous marquons notre passage, murmure Will en désignant la poubelle remplie de reliefs ensanglantés, le sang qui a coulé sur le carrelage de la  cuisine et y dessine des tests de Rorschach en cours de coagulation.

\- Nous nettoierons avant de repartir. Javel, et si nous nous y prenons bien la police n’aura pas de raison de venir jusqu’ici. Toute la literie souillée et les vêtements partiront avec nous. Nous ferons un crochet pour nous débarrasser de la camionnette et du corps dans une direction opposée et acquérir un autre véhicule. Le feu fera l’affaire je pense.

\- Tu es vraiment bon pour ça…

\- Ne pas laisser de traces ? J’ai beaucoup d’expérience. Tu apprendras.

\- L’éventreur de Cheasapeake n’était qu’un jeu, n’est-ce pas ? Combien d’autres meurtres as-tu laissés derrière toi qui ne t’ont jamais été attribués ?

\- Ou qui n’ont jamais été découverts… Un certain nombre. Il hésite. Mais cela demande une organisation méticuleuse, de la prévoyance et des moyens que nous n’avons pas pour l’instant. Mon seul regret est de ne pas pouvoir prélever un memento sur Mr Freeman. Laisser derrière nous un corps avec des organes manquants n’aurait rien de très stratégique…”

Avec une lenteur épuisée, Will l’aide à se relever et le soutient jusqu’à la chambre.

“Il n’est pas une de tes proies pourtant…

\- Non, mais il est la tienne, ça le rend spécial. Mr Freeman n’est pas un mort parmi d’autres, il mériterait un hommage en bonne et due forme. Si je pouvais… Le cœur je pense. Si terriblement approprié.

Au silence de Will, il se tourne à demi vers lui.

\- L’idée te répugne-t-elle ?

\- Oui... et non. Ton dessein n’est pas le mien, Hannibal. Je comprends ce que tu fais, j’en vois la beauté. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis volontaire pour manger de la chair humaine… Pour en manger de nouveau.”

Il ne fait aucun commentaire sur la volonté d’Hannibal de lui cuisiner des cœurs humains pour fêter leur réunion. Ou leur union, si l’on veut être vraiment honnête. Après tout c’est la première fois que Will est vraiment là, avec lui physiquement comme mentalement, sans plus aucun faux-semblant. Cela encore il n’est pas certain de ce que cela lui inspire, de la manière dont il est capable de répondre. Il repense à ce qu’il a dit à Reba, pour apaiser sa culpabilité. _Vous avez attiré un homme, avec un monstre sur le dos. Ce n’est pas votre faute, il n’y a rien qui cloche chez vous._

Et ce n’est pas que quand il regarde Hannibal, il voit l’homme et oublie ce que le monstre à fait, ce que le monstre _lui_ a fait ; c’est que l’un est indiscernable de l’autre, et qu’il voit les deux avec la même acuité. Et contrairement à Reba, il peut contempler ce qu’il a attiré et ne plus en être horrifié, ne pas le craindre. Il peut le contempler et en voir toute la terrible beauté, tout l’attrait. Il comprend entièrement Hannibal, à présent, aussi profondément qu’un humain peut en comprendre un autre. Et il a finalement acceptée qu’une partie de ce qu’il voit en Hannibal est un reflet de ce qu’il y a en lui-même. _L’ennemi en toi_ , l’a appelé le docteur. Il sait parfaitement ce qui cloche chez lui, et il a cessé de s’en soucier. Il l’embrasse.

Mais il y a autre chose, qu’Hannibal espérerait voir reflété, il le sait à présent. Et il ignore si de cela aussi il est capable. Cela semble presque trivial, après ce qu’ils ont partagé,

 

Ils atteignent la chambre et Will laisse Hannibal appuyé contre le chambranle pendant qu’il défait les draps d’une main et les jette en tas le long du mur, puis farfouille dans l’armoire au pied du lit pour en tirer de la literie propre.

Hannibal l’aide à tendre l'alèse avec des gestes minimaux, à changer les taies, et ne proteste même pas quand Will renonce à passer une nouvelle housse à la couette sans même avoir essayé, se contentant d’en étendre une propre en tant que drap. Ils ne discutent pas du partage du lit, Hannibal s’assoie simplement avec précaution d’un côté, tandis que Wil retourne dans la cuisine chercher le chauffage d’appoint puis tire les volets.

“Nous avons environ une quinzaine d’heure avant la livraison de médicaments. Essaie d’en profiter pour dormir.“

Will n’est pas certain de pouvoir. Il est fourbu, l’épuisement se mêle à la douleur et la dose élevé de Tylenol émousse à peine cette dernière, la repousse juste assez pour qu’il puisse également avoir conscience du froid qui l’étreint toujours. Et pourtant son esprit est calme, clair.

Il se glisse entre les draps du côté opposé du lit mais ne s’allonge pas tout de suite, contemple l’homme étendu à ses côtés.

A la lumière de la lampe de chevet, les pupilles havane d’Hannibal semblent s’animer de particules rouges dansantes.

“Si je n’avais pas si mal, je serais amené à penser que je suis en train de rêver, confie-t-il avant de se figer, manifestement pris de court par sa propre honnêteté, et la conscience du pouvoir que Will détient sur lui..

\- Si je n’avais pas si mal, je me sentirais… bien, répond simplement Will. Mieux que je ne me suis senti depuis bien longtemps. Plus vivant, plus moi-même. Complet.

Le visage d’Hannibal se détend imperceptiblement, un sourire fait frémir ses lèvres minces.

\- J’en suis heureux.

\- Cela ne te fait-il pas peur d’être vu ainsi, par moi ?

Hannibal ne conteste pas l’emploi du mot, ignore la douleur pour rouler sur son flanc droit pour faire face à Will.

\- C’est quelque chose que je n’avais jamais envisagé, avant de te rencontrer… Il parle lentement, chaque mot pesé, sans l’obscurité métaphorique qu’il affectionne parfois. Ils sont au-delà de cela aussi, les demi-mots, les non-dits. Je n’ai jamais rien attendu de l’humanité en termes de compagnie, tout au plus en termes de distraction. La solitude a toujours été la seule option. Mais toi… C’est quelque chose que j’ignorais pouvoir désirer, pouvoir ressentir. Tu avais raison tu sais, tu m’as changé, et j’ai voulu te tuer pour cela, à Florence. Comme si cela pouvait me libérer.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas me tuer, ou me laisser mourir, plus que je ne peux te tuer, ou te laisser mourir.

\- J’ai eu trois ans pour y réfléchir, pour regretter mon choix de me mettre à ta portée.

\- Et as-tu regretté ?

\- J’ai suffisamment de beauté et de souvenirs dans mon palais pour survivre à l'enfermement.

\- Ce n’est pas une réponse.

Il hésite, brièvement.

\- Une fois. Quand tu es venu m’annoncer la mort du Dragon. Ton… adieu. Il n’est guère plaisant d’être celui qui se fait manipuler.

\- Pour une fois...

\- En effet.

\- J’ai menti, tu sais. Je ne savais pas, à ce moment-là. Que tu te rendrais pour moi.

\- Tu essayais de m’atteindre.

\- Oui.

\- Alors je ne regrette pas. Le chemin a été moins direct que ce que j’espérais, mais nous sommes là. Cela vaut bien trois ans.”

Il n’y a rien de plus à dire et après un long moment de silence Will éteint la lumière, remonte les couvertures.

Dans l’obscurité, la main d’Hannibal se referme sur la sienne, et il la presse en retour.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] L'aurore aux doigts écarlates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519617) by [Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic)




End file.
